Skill Book
Mielenie Skill Book'ów i nazwy wszystkich setów Zobacz też: Skill Book (5 kontynent) * 1. Mielenie Skill Book'ów * 2. Nazwy setów ** 2.1. Fighter ** 2.2. Hunter ** 2.3. Shaman ** 2.4. Witchblade ** 2.5. Mystic 1. Mielenie Skill Book'ów Punkty za 1 Skill Book'a: Ranga Skill Book'a Punkty Normal 1 punkt Magic 5 punktów Rare 25 punktów Perfect 175 punktów Prawdopodobieństwo podczas mielenia: Punkty Normal Magic Rare Perfect 1-3 100% 4-9 średnie średnie 10-29 małe duże 30-49 średnie średnie 50-149 małe duże 150-199 duże małe 200-349 średnie średnie 350-1399 100% 2. Nazwy setów 2.1. Fighter Warrior Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Aggressive Commonalities, by Lantun Sailum" 5 (57 lvl) "Aggressive Commonalities, by Adelaide" 6 (57 lvl) "Aggressive Commonalities, by Les Mulier" Guardian Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Lessons in Defense, by Sallam Thermit" 5 (57 lvl) "Lessons in Defense, by Kemahl Drake" 6 (57 lvl) "Lessons in Defense, by Depen Incentum" Blademaster Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Balancing on the Edge, by Valter Enul" 5 (57 lvl) "Balancing on the Edge, by Yeet Medes" 6 (57 lvl) "Balancing on the Edge, by Oakley Barot" Berserker Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Destructive Standards, by Ridarthane" 5 (57 lvl) "Destructive Standards, by Peodal" 6 (57 lvl) "Destructive Standards, by Les Mulier" 2.2. Hunter Assassin Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "A Murderer's Manual, by Sean Orf" 5 (57 lvl) "A Murderer's Manual, by Slyman" 6 (57 lvl) "A Murderer's Manual, by Dunn Latus" Ranger Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Be the Bow, by Sarim Karia" 5 (57 lvl) "Be the Bow, by Baker Liforth" 6 (57 lvl) "Be the Bow, by Baker Pierre Heroce" Scout Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Traps and Gambits, by Brienniak" 5 (57 lvl) "Traps and Gambits, by the Den Hawks" 6 (57 lvl) "Traps and Gambits, by Pines Dinal" Shadow Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "How to Travel Incognito, by Reswind" 5 (57 lvl) "How to Travel Incognito, by Limitanei" 6 (57 lvl) "How to Travel Incognito, by Pillus Garon" Gunslinger Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Straight Shootin', by Nicholai Medici" 5 (57 lvl) "Straight Shootin', by Gilson Moraine" 6 (57 lvl) "Straight Shootin', by Bucannon Waters" 2.3. Shaman Elementalist Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) Elementalist: "Theoretical Treatise on Spirits, by Beltane" 5 (57 lvl) Elementalist (Shine): "Theoretical Treatise on Spirits, by Wintraim" 6 (57 lvl) Elementalist (Shine): "Theoretical Treatise on Spirits, by Vir Eblin" 5 (57 lvl) Elementalist (Shade): "Putting Spirits to Good Use, by Wintraim" 6 (57 lvl) Elementalist (Shade): "Practical Treatise on Spirits, by Vir Eblin" Illusionist Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Grasping the Elements, by Vallidora" 5 (57 lvl) "Grasping the Elements, by Pinarkin" 6 (57 lvl) "Grasping the Elements, by Dia Seid" Taoist Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) Taoist (Physical): "Principles of Stick Fighting, by Hon Stanika" 5 (57 lvl) Taoist (Physical): "Principles of Stick Fighting, by Patra Vot" 6 (57 lvl) Taoist (Physical): "Principles of Stick Fighting, by Evelyn Juran" 4 (50 lvl) Taoist (Magical): "Sticking it to the Enemy, by Hon Stanika" 5 (57 lvl) Taoist (Magical): "Sticking it to the Enemy, by Patra Vot" 6 (57 lvl) Taoist (Magical): "Sticking it to the Enemy, by Evelyn Juran" Reaperess Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Winning Arguments for Fun and Profit, by Rose Shine" 5 (57 lvl) "Winning Arguments for Fun and Profit, by De Cherie" 6 (57 lvl) "Winning Arguments for Fun and Profit, by Lyn Skylar" Demonisher Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Occult Studies, by Alaine Marsha" 5 (57 lvl) "Occult Studies, by Juanan Lynn" 6 (57 lvl) "Occult Studies, by Catherine Minse" 2.4. Witchblade Warden Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Approaching Zero, by Rikna" 5 (57 lvl) "Approaching Zero, by Sophie Chandrine" 6 (57 lvl) "Approaching Zero, by Linsay Lonnen" Slayer Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "The Dark Side of the Blade, by Sophie Chandrine" 5 (57 lvl) "The Dark Side of the Blade, by Ursula" 6 (57 lvl) "The Dark Side of the Blade, by Zena Brodie" Bladedancer Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Twice the Swords for Twice the Fun, by Elysha" 5 (57 lvl) "Twice the Swords for Twice the Fun, by Onresha" 6 (57 lvl) "Twice the Swords for Twice the Fun, by Sha Waid" Nightstalker Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Employment Orientation from Leona" 5 (57 lvl) "Employment Orientation from Nava Serpin" 6 (57 lvl) "Employment Orientation from Darenne Ella" 2.5. Mystic Battle Maiden Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Blunt Displays, by Yona Messia" 5 (57 lvl) "Blunt Displays, by Jona Rudirre" 6 (57 lvl) "Blunt Displays, by Jullianne Rose" Erta Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Chakras and Chakrams, by Sara Wallis" 5 (57 lvl) "Chakras and Chakrams, by Giles Taylor" 6 (57 lvl) "Chakras and Chakrams, by Lauren Herneil" Valkyrie Kontynent Set 4 (50 lvl) "Meghan Salmon's Bayonet Theory" 5 (57 lvl) "Lozarin Ainon's Bayonet Theory" 6 (57 lvl) "Celline Adele's Bayonet Theory"